The Marauders and the Treaty of Albania - Second Year at Hogwarts
by resurrectedlove95
Summary: Join the Marauders at their second year at Hogwarts when the ministry is on the verge of destabilization. A friend in need comes to the Professors of Hogwarts and unknowingly, the Marauders, for help in a mission that'll take them all the way to Albania. Will the Marauders be efficient in nullifying the Dark Lord's reign? Will Remus ever confide in his new friends? Read to find out
1. Prologue

Remus hadn't believed his stay at Hogwarts was a permanent one until the owl had thrown the letter on his table with gusto one morning. He'd been in constant communication with Lily and Sirius the whole time, however, Sirius would only use the Communication Mirror and throughout their usual discussions, one thing was certain-the wizarding world was in a state of an active volcanic eruption, they never knew when the lava would spew out and if it would burn down the whole world with it or not.

Regardless, the Daily Prophet stuck to denial as the best way to treat the increasing riotous atmosphere.  
"Do you believe what Eugenia Jenkins said to the Daily Prophet about the goblins' riots?" Lily asked animatedly to her parents who blinked innocently.

"What did she say, darling?", her mother pursued.

"She said that the goblins and the wizarding community will come to a treaty wherein the goblins would claim ownership to all the swords or other merchandise they have ever created!", she barked loudly over breakfast one of these days and her parents complied with her whims and shook their head morosely, to which she jumped up and began writing another long letter to her dear friend Remus dictating to him the possibilities in which the wizarding world was doomed.

 _'First, it'll be the goblins, then the giants..soon even the Dementors will claim owership which is obviously undue to those nincompoops!'_  
Remus read her letter the following day with a smile plastered on his face. Just as he imagined his friend's red hair on end and her green eyes flashing with ferocity nobody should ever face, his Communication Mirror began whirring and emanating light. 

"Remus!", Sirius' overly familiar voice called to him. He left his chair with the letter still in his hand and raced to find his mirror. He picked it up just in time. 

"What were you up to?! I almost gave up on calling today.", he growled at which Remus snorted and showed him Lily's letter.

"Lily was telling me about the treaty..", he explained.

"James isn't going to like it if he found out you've been flirting with his girlfriend you know..", Sirius winked.

Remus laughed at the incredibly ridiculous idea and between breaths said,"I'd dare not say but isn't Gloria the most recent adventure of James?"

This caused a different reaction to Sirius' face than expected and Remus knew his friend too well to know that he was hiding something. However, he decided to find that out later.

"How's your teaching going?", Remus offered a change of topic.

"Blimey! My folks haven't been as hellbent on perfection since ever! They aren't even sparing Bella.", Sirius complained as he rubbed his red hand.

"What's that?", Remus questioned looking at his hand.

"A Doxy-bite.", Sirius said with a straight face.

"So, did Bella break any more rules to visit the camp or what?", Remus asked.

The camp was something Tom Riddle had started alongwith the Knights, it meant rigorous training in the Dark Arts so that he could gain more followers for his cause. Usually, pureblood families had proudly signed their kids in for the programme, but the Blacks had decided to enroll only the 'worthiest' and 'oldest', as they'd put it.

"Yeah, she keeps breaking into their camp wanting to drool all over that slick Tom Riddle.", he grimaced at the thought of anyone having a crush on the slick thing he had seen last Christmas in Professor Dumbledore's office. Then again, it was his cousin, Bella, who probably found this slick git beautiful according to her standards.

Remus laughed at the grimace which played on Sirius' face when he took his cousin's name. Sirius' face lightened a little as he took in Remus' laugh but was abruptly intruded as a menacing female voice crept through the mirror to Remus.  
"Sirius, what're you up to?"  
Remus' eyes widened as the mirror suddenly went blank and he was left staring into his own horrified face. Sirius had gotten himself into trouble, yet again. Since Christmas, Sirius had been narrating how his parents had been giving him a hard time, because Bellatrix had told them everything. How he hung out with Gryffindor snobs and pranked their neighbour's sons and daughters, how he jinxed the Slytherin urinals and how he was part of the group which caused the Knights to be exposed in the first place, This resulted in them never taking him to outings, never letting him send any letters or receive any unless they were from Hogwarts and they had even threatened to disown him and leave him in the depths of Albania where even the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to find him. Sirius knew better though.

Remus spent the rest of his holidays following the riots of the goblins, the giants' take on the war, the strategic parts of the wizarding community which would help them solve this war before it began. Despite all of those ongoing things, however, Remus was more than grateful to his father to let him attend Hogwarts even after hearing about the time the Marauders had absently crept right into his spot and hearing about it from Professor Dumbledore himself. He had a sneaking suspicion his father was under the Imperius curse but he didn't seem as vague in his disposition as the curse was rumored to make its victims.

Nevertheless, with James' daily dose of his pranks on his neighbour muggle kid, Lily's regular updates, Sirius' daily complaints of his family and Peter's weird silence where he was sure the boy was sleeping somewhere with his stomach full, he knew that the coming year was one to look forward to and he had never been as correct before.


	2. Chapter 1-They're back

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a sequel to my first book-The Marauders and the Knights of Walpurgis. Please read that before starting this one. Follow, favorite or review as it suits you.**

* * *

Sirius had just caught a break to talk to Remus when his annoying cousin had sneaked up on him. He already knew what would happen next - she'd tell on him in the most dramatic fashion, he'd talk back to his folks, they'd assign him more chores to be done non-magically and if they had the patience they'd beat him...using the curse they so loved - (as they proclaimed it was invented by a Black for sure) Empathico; which transferred one or more persons' bruises to one particular person.

When Remus had noticed it several times over the holidays, Sirius was tempted to tell on his folks, to spoil their reputation as they called it. But he couldn't have the guts to do it..because he couldn't be seen as a wimp. Remus himself was a wimp and if Remus told James about Sirius being a wimp, Sirius would probably be the subject of all James' pranks for the next year. So he stayed put and came up with all kinds of rashes, bites and once even a curious jinx that he claimed he aimed at the mirror and hit himself with. So one could see his surprise when the first thing Remus asked him on the train to Hogwarts was,

"So how are the Doxy bites?"

"What Doxy bites?!", James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

Remus gave him a sideways look of peculiarity and decided to drop the subject.

"So Sirius, did Remus tell you what he's been up to throughout the holidays?"

Remus reached for his luggage as Sirius made himself comfortable across from James and Remus after taking a pudding drop offered by Peter.

"Taking care of his mother, maybe?", Sirius smiled at Remus.

"The Pranksters' Map", James announced completely oblivious to the two of them as Remus handed over the map on which they'd marked all the routes of the castle the last year.

"James we agreed on Marauders..", Remus stated.

Sirius unfolded the blank map and stared at it. Remus then murmured something and the map appeared in full ink, route by route.

"How'd you manage something like that?!", Sirius gasped.

"How'd he manage what?!", a familiar voice at the door alerted them.

"Lily!", Remus enveloped her in a hug and shook hands with Gloria who was standing quietly behind her.

"Hi!", Gloria waved to nobody in particular.

"Hey!", James and Sirius smiled at her and noticing each other frowned inconspicuously.

"It's the Marauders Map...", Remus began in his soft narrative streak.

"You don't get to know about it, Missy!", James snapped and folded the map back.

"And why is that, Potter?!", Lily challenged stomping ahead.

"Well that sounds familiar..missing someone already?", Sirius giggled as Remus shoved him in the ribs.

Lily's stern front fizzled to nothing and she called to Gloria as she turned around to leave,"C'mon, Gloria! I shouldn't have expected decency from these brats!"

Gloria hesitated a little and then waved a quick bye and added,"I'll sit next to you during the feast!" before trotting away.

"Which one of you did she mean?", Remus asked earnestly and Peter guffawed almost choking on the drops while James and Sirius glanced suspiciously at each other.

Meanwhile, Gloria was asking Lily about her plans for the year.

"All I know is..I'm not romping around with those fools to be expelled.", she concluded as Gloria wrinkled her nose and countered.

"I think you're voluntarily going to join them. There aren't any other ways to find out about the Treaty...you're gonna sneak."

"The Treaty is only a divergence from my goal to beat Amelia Bones in the tests this year."

"I heard Amelia's mother's friend is going to be the new DADA professor", Gloria turned away from the window.

"Really? I thought Moody would continue it..", Lily arched her eyebrow.

"No, he really wasn't going to be here this year anyway."

"At least that's what slimeface said.", Lily wrinkled her nose at her memory of the Dark Lord blurred as it was.

"Lily!", Gloria gasped.

Lily rolled her eyes and before she could respond, Sirius burst open their door.

"You've got to see this!", he grinned.

The two girls rushed out to a rather stinky situation. Avery, Mulciber, Dartmouth and Severus were soaked head to toe in excrement.

There were already a lot of other students piling on from either side. However, the only two who weren't talking were the two estranged friends. Lily took one glance at Severus and stormed off to James' door with Sirius and Gloria following. James was hollering while Remus was scolding him.

"You've done it, now! I'm going to tell on you!", Lily pointed at James.

Gloria came in front of her friend and said," Lily, it was a casual prank. Calm down.."

James stopped laughing and looked up at Gloria.

"Well, looks like someone needs Ms. Smarty-pants to talk for himself.", Sirius raised his eyebrows to which Peter chuckled absentmindedly.

Lily clipped her lips together with much effort and turned around whispering "C'mon Gloria!"

"I think I'm going to stay.", Gloria looked at her through her raven black eyes firmly.

Lily turned around and walked back to her cabin as she sat down heavily and stared out the window. She wished Severus was still talking to her. He'd understand.

"Lily", her name startled her. It was Remus. He had bundled up all his luggage and he looked at her with half a nod.

"Looks like we're back to square one.", Lily snorted as Remus smiled and sat across from her.


End file.
